This apparatus is directed to a universal exercise machine. This is a device which a user can engage thereby obtaining exercise of both legs in one mode of use and alternatively exercising both legs and both arms simultaneously. It enables the user to execute a variety of strokes, thereby accomplishing many vigorous types of exercise. Machines or other devices of a general nature similar to this include those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,653, 3,572,700, and 4,470,597. These are devices which feature endless cable systems rigged to operate in such a fashion that power from the user is somehow or in some fashion dissipated. The present disclosure sets forth a track operated multi-pedal system. It incorporates what might be termed as four moving slides or pedals. They can be rigged to support the user's feet or alternatively they can be attached to various hand-hold devices with a view of imparting arm powered movement to the machine. The slides are arranged on a board or frame member, the slides operatively connected with chains or belts therebelow. Several chains, belts, or cables are deployed in the fashion of an endless loop, and the endless loop in turn collaborates with a clutching mechanism to be described which permits the reciprocated endless loop to drive a power dissipating mechanism.
In general terms, the apparatus of the present disclosure is an adaptive device which can be used to simulate various and sundry types of movements. One type of movement utilizes a fixed seat and thereby provides a simulated form of bicycling exercise. Another arrangement utilizes a sliding seat and thereby provides a simulated form of rowing exercise. Another arrangement can be utilized to simulate a skiing motion involving both legs and arms, thereby providing an exercise device which exercises all limbs of the user.